Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed
''Hyperdimension Neptunia U (超次元アクション ネプテューヌU, Choujigen Action Neptune U, lit. Super Dimension Action Neptune U) is a spin-off action game for the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia series. The world of Gamindustri is protected by four goddesses and their pupils. The goddesses and their helpers are powerful enough to defeat any monster without breaking a sweat, and with great power comes great boredom. When something comes along that can spark the interest of the goddesses, a story is set in motion. Gameplay Main Article:Hyperdimension Neptunia U/Gameplay 'World' The player selects a quest, after clearing it events will start, progressing the scenario. In the WORLD menu you can accept quest, check character equipment and other things. In addition, selecting a quest from WORLD shows various information such as clear conditions and enemy list. After selecting a quest, characters can be chosen. Up to two characters can participate, but it's possible to play with only one. 'Quests' Upon entering the dungeon, clear conditions will be shown, and progressing further in the dungeon will make enemies appear. Defeating enemies will grant sometimes items, including recovery items that will help clearing the quest, as well as medals that when collected will bring advantages. Once the clear conditions have been fulfilled, the quest is cleared. The amount of experience received is based on actual activity during the quest. 'Battle System' This game is a 3D Action in which the goddesses can move freely and mow down enemies. When buttons are pressed with the correct timing you can easily connect combos, and if you launch enemies in the air you can execute air combos. However, the characters hit by enemy attacks have their clothing destroyed. In addition to the free-roam battle system, the player can also use up to two characters in battle and switch between them at will. Setting Main Article: Gamindustri Hyperdimension Neptunia U ''takes place in a Gamindustri much like the the one of ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. The geography is entirely the same and is comprised of floating continenents; each having one of the four nations: Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Characters CPUs ;Neptune (Purple Heart) :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka :The goddess of Planeptune. She's optimistic and loves to play around. Not to mention, she has blurred mind even in serious situations. ;Noire (Black Heart) Voiced by: Asami Imai :The goddess of Lastation. She's firm and has a strong sense of responsibility. She is a so-called Tsundere. ;Vert (Green Heart) :Voiced by: Rina Satou :The goddess of Leanbox. Although she is a friendly woman who moves at her own pace, loves game and can play alone without sleep. ;Blanc (White Heart) :Voiced by: Kana Asumi :The goddess of Lowee. Although she usually quiet and enjoys reading as her hobby, when angered she can become violent. CPU Candidates ;Nepgear (Purple Sister) Voiced by: Yui Horie :The CPU Candidate of Planeptune. ;Uni (Black Sister) Voiced by: Eri Kitamura :The CPU Candidate of Lastation. ;Rom and Ram (White Sisters) :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara & Yui Ogura :The twin CPU Candidates of Lowee. Game Reporters ;Dengekiko :Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi :A Game Reporter. She as an honest personality, she also casually ends up thinking about writing news reports. ;Famitsu :Voiced by: Yumi Hara :A Game Reporter. She loves interesting things, and she puts a lot effort in looking for interesting people. Story Gamindustri. A world protected by the divine aegis of the four CPUs and the CPU candidates. Even in this world the seeds of evil don't die out, and since brutal enemies along with ferocious monsters that appeared were quickly defeated by the collaboration between the CPUs and the CPU candidates, not only the goddesses themselves but also the inhabitants of Gamindustri ended up very bored. Due to that, the goddesses discussed an interesting proposal... Music *Opening Theme: Harmonia of Venus by Asami Imai *Ending Theme: Unite by marina Videos PS Vita「超次元アクション ネプテューヌＵ」 オープニングムービー PS Vita「超次元アクション ネプテューヌU」 プロモーションムービー Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series